The Boyfriend Project (Rewrite)
by PrincessZelda450
Summary: Malon, Zelda, Midna and Saria are all best friends at Hyrule Girl's School. When they news of a Winter Ball comes up, joint with the boys school, they begin their search for a partner! Join them and 11-year-old Marin, Tetra and Aryll on the hunt - for a boy! Zelink, Shidna, Daria and Piplon. Modern AU, rated T for swearing. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!**

**This is actually a re-write of one of my ancient stories. It was actually pretty popular, but reading it, 2012 me needs to STOP.**

**EW.**

**The original story is still up on my account, but once the re-write is complete, I'll be taking it down.**

**Just a quick note, Zelda and Sheik are separate people here. And Dark is not evil :D They're 16 and 17 years old in this story!**

**Also, I'm sorry to Americans – I'm English, and we measure our school in years, not grades! So Year 7 is age 11-12, and Year 12 is age 16-17. I think that's all you need to know, and again, I'm awfully sorry.**

**I hope up upload at least once a week. I probably won't stick to this, oh well.**

**First chapter: Midna's Point of View (I'M REALLY SORRY IF THE CHANGES GET CONFUSING IN LATER CHAPTERS BTW)**

**LE DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ZELDA *CRIES***

"Zelda!" I shout, spying my best friend across the road. "ZELLIE!"

She hears my shouting and turns around, her blonde hair flying out behind her in the wind. "Midna!" She grins, running over the road to join me, "Hello! I can't believe we're back to school already! The holidays simply aren't long enough."

"Oh, I'm glad to be back!" I smile, "The holidays were getting quite boring to be completely honest."

"Were they?" Zelda frowns, "Gosh, you must have a VERY boring home. I'd prefer to be doing nothing than going to school." She starts walking absent-mindedly towards the block where our year 11 form room was, before she stops and turns back. "Oh, yeah! We're year 12 now! I forgot."

"You forget everything." I smirk, holding the door open for her. She thanks me and we walk down the corridor into our form room.

"ZELDA! MIDNA!" A voice shouts, and suddenly I am engulfed by a bundle of green hair.

"Hello, Saria." I laugh, "Thanks for the warm welcome."

"I haven't seen you in so long! How've you been!"

"Saria, it's literally been two weeks since we last saw you." Zelda reminds her.

"THAT'S AGES!" Saria insists, "Anyway, have either of you seen Malon?"

Malon is the fourth girl in our friendship group. It's always kind of been MeandZelda and SariaandMalon, if that makes any sense. But we're still all best friends!

"No, I haven't." Zelda says, "But she's usually late to school."

"I am not!" Malon says from behind us, "Well. Actually, I am."

"MALON!" Saria shouts, pushing me out the way and leaping on the unfortunate red-head, "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!"

"Only four weeks-"

"That is ages! Plus you missed out on my sleepover two weeks ago because you were on holiday! Where did you even go? Who looked after the ranch?"

"We went to Termina. And my Uncle, Ingo looked after the ranch." Malon replies, "Now, can we please go to the canteen? I haven't had any breakfast, and I'm starving!"

"Oh Malon, you should've eaten before you got to school!" Zelda scolds her, "I can't be bothered!"

"Well, TOO BAD." Malon huffs, grabbing Zelda's wrist and dragging her out the room. Saria and I quickly follow.

It's still quite warm outside, as summer has only just ended, so Saria takes off her jumper, and dumps it in my hands.

"Thanks." I grumble sarcastically, stuffing it in my school bag.

As we cross the bridge, we are stopped in our tracks by none other than the most horrible teacher in the school, the famous Mr. Diamonds.

"Slow down, girls." He drawls, "And Miss Night, shouldn't your hair be tied up for school? Surely you should know this by now."

"Sorry, Sir." I mumble, "But I don't have a hair elastic with me."

"Here you go, Midna." Zelda says, undoing her neat, even plaits and tying her hair up in a ponytail, giving me the now spare elastic.

"Hmmph. Well, be prepared next time, Miss Night. Your friend won't always be there to… save you." And with that, the history teacher stalks off in the opposite direction.

"I swear," Saria huffs, "he gets more horrible as the terms go on! I really hate him!"

"Um, hello? Starving ranch hand in distress here!" Malon snaps, so we all hurry on towards the canteen.

* * *

><p>"Malon, you greedy pig!" Zelda laughs, "I can't believe you had two cinnamon rolls and a croissant!"<p>

"I was hungry!" Malon says defensively, "Besides, you're the one that had three lunches last term."

Zelda glares at her, and is about to make some witty comeback when the bell sounds to signify that registration has started. We all panic and run back towards the form room, only to be met with the wonderful sight of…

Mr Diamonds.

"Well, Well." He smirks, "Look who it is. I am your new form tutor, girls, as Miss Fi left last year. I shall be taking you for registration before and after school, and will be in charge of any admin that is needed. You haven't made a very good start, I must say. Do you know how I feel when students are late?" He doesn't wait for a reply, "Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!"

"Bit over the top." Saria whispers to me, and I can't help but laugh a little.

"Is something funny, Miss Night?"

I shake my head, "No. Sorry Sir."

"Sit down." He snaps, "And don't be late to registration again."

We all walk towards our usual places at the back, and we are about to sit down when Mr Diamonds stops us.

"Actually, girls, I have a… seating plan. I don't think that you sitting together at the back will benefit you or me. So, Midna, you are next to Ilia at the front. Zelda, next to Ganondorfa in the second row, Saria next to Mido opposite from Zelda, and Malon next to Cremia."

I groan and move to the front. It takes all my willpower to not roll my eyes, or worse, speak back to the teacher. Ilia gives me a sympathetic smile as I sit down. She's not that bad, I suppose. She's a little annoying, and quite a teacher's pet, but it would be worse.

Zelda catches my eye angrily as she dumps her stuff next to Ganondorfa. She plops down in her chair and stares emotionally at the front of the room.

"Here are your timetables." Mr Diamonds says, handing us all a sheet of paper, "Don't lose them."

We have Sports first with Miss Navi, which is actually a relief. Miss Navi is a crazy teacher with bright blue hair, who basically lets you do whatever you want during her lessons. (Unless it's physically fighting with Majora. I had to learn this the hard way.)

The bell goes, and Mr Diamonds looks me straight in the eye and says coldly, "Well, go. You don't want to be late again, do you?"

I shudder and hurry out.

* * *

><p>"Mr Diamonds is so horrible!" Malon exclaims, angrily whacking the ball with her hockey stick. It hurtles down the pitch and into the goal.<p>

"I know, right?" I agree, "He really hates me, and I don't know why!"

"He hates all of us," She grimaces, taking her place on the pitch, "And I hate him!"

Zelda is still angrily simmering away at the other end of the pitch. Whether it's because Malon's goal nearly knocked her over, or because she's sitting next to the girl that once bullied her, I'm not sure. But she's certainly not happy.

The whistle blows again, and Malon takes control. I hang back, helping Saria to guard our goal.

"Zelda's not in a good mood today, is she?" Saria mentions, "She can't be that angry just because she's sitting next to Ganondorfa, surely?"

"I'm not sure…" I say, glancing at my friend, "She does have a very bad history with her…"

"Hopefully she'll cheer up soon." Saria says, sadly, "I'm not used to Zellie being upset."

* * *

><p>"Zelda, are you sure you're okay?" I ask for the tenth time that day, as she marches alongside me on the way out of the school gate.<p>

"I'm fine." She snaps, "Why are you asking?"

"You just look upset." I shrug.

"Well, I'm not. I'm going to the toilet." She says, and walks off, leaving me alone.

I frown and stare after her. It's really unlike Zelda to be upset, especially when she's surrounded by us. As she heads back into the building, Majora brushes past her, and Zelda is knocked over. Usually, she'd get back up and slap Majora's face – but now, she just hurries into the building with her head down.

Yep, something is definitely up.

Saria comes towards me. "Did you see that?" She hisses, "What a bitch!"

"Yeah." I say, "That's not like Zelda either…"

Saria looks at me for a moment, "No, it's not." She agrees after a second, "I think I'll invite her round to mine, to cheer her up, you know? You and Malon can come too, if you like."

"Yeah, cool." I smile, "Thanks Saria."

"Anytime, my very smelly friend. Any time."

* * *

><p>An hour later, we are all sitting on Saria's bed, surrounded by empty food packets and bottles of nail varnish.<p>

"I've been thinking." Malon says suddenly.

"Woah, is that possible?" Saria jokes, before Malon's cardigan collides with her face. "Ow."

"Yes, it is. Anyway. I've been thinking, and, well, as we're 16, nearly 17, we need a boy in our lives!"

"You've been reading romance fanfictions again, haven't you?" I smirk.

"No. Yes. But that's beside the point! My brother, who goes to the boys school, says that there's going to be a Christmas Party! With both of our schools! Like, a proper dance with ballgowns and everything! A proper Cinderella ball!"

We all sit up at this. That is actually pretty exciting news.

"That sounds cool!" Saria grins, "The only trouble is, we don't know any boys, idiot."

"Actually," I say quietly, "I do."

"YOU DO?" Squeals Malon, "WHO?"

"His name's Sheik. He's…a friend. Yeah, a friend. He goes to the boys school." I say, blushing a little.

"WELL, INTRODUCE US!" Malon says, "Oh my gosh, this is going to be SO COOL."

"What do you think, Zelda?" Saria asks, turning towards the blonde.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sounds- sounds cool." She half-heartedly smiles. This visit was meant to cheer the poor girl up, but she's been miserable the whole time.

"THE BOYFRIEND PROJECT!" Malon says loudly, oblivious to Zelda's sadness. "That's what we'll call it!"

"To the boyfriend project!" Saria laughs, holding up her glass of lemonade in a mock toast.

"The boyfriend project." I grin, following suit and lifting up my coke.

* * *

><p>"Midna?" My mum says, poking her head round my door, "Are you ill?"<p>

"Wha- no, I'm not." I mumble, pulling the covers over my head.

"Well, you need to leave for school in ten minutes, honey." She says, and leaves.

I get (fall) out of bed and half walk, half stumble over to the wardrobe, half-heartedly pulling on some uniform.

Second day back, and I'm already tired as hell.

Great.

* * *

><p>"Midna! Hey!" Saria grins, leaping off her desk and hugging me as I walk in the form room. "Have you seen Malon and Zelda?"<p>

"No." I yawn. "But they should be here any minute-"

"HELP!"

"-now."

Malon runs into the room, dragging a very tired-looking Zelda along with her.

"Help!" Malon pants, "We've been running from Medli! I think she wants to snog me!"

"Malon, Medli does not want to snog you." Saria rolls her eyes.

"SHE DOES, SHE DOES, SHE DOES!"

No use arguing with that.

"We have to hide!" Malon insists, "She'll be coming in here any second now!"

We all follow Malon into the Library, where we are met by three small year 7s.

"Um- excuse me, miss-" One starts, before she's interrupted by another one.

"Sorry about her! I'm Tetra. She's Marin, and she's a bit shy."

"And I'm Aryll!" The other one pipes up.

"Well, hello!" Saria smiles, "Are you alright?"

"No, not really. We were wondering if you could show us the way to Mr. Diamonds's office?" Tetra asks.

"Yeah, we got detention." Aryll mutters.

"Aw, that sucks." Zelda says sympathetically, "What did you do?"

"Well, it's a bit stupid." Tetra huffs, "You see, Marin spelt a word wrong, so Mr Diamonds asked her to write the whole essay out again. So I said 'unlucky!' And Aryll giggled. So we got detention."

"Good luck in detention." Malon grimaces, "His office is down the corridor and up the stairs, then take a left and it's the third door on the right."

"Thanks!" The girls say, and walk out the library.

Everything is silent, until…

"Can we go to the canteen?"

**Welp, there's the first chapter! The Boys will be making their first appearance in the next one, yay!**

**I hope you enjoyed this! Review, thank you! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one didn't get that good a response tbh ;-; **

**Guys, I know it sounds really desperate, but follows/favourites/reviews really really make me happy and give me more motivation to write.**

**I know Pipit x Malon is a little weird aha, but Malon is one of my faves, and I just think her and Pipit would be really cute together ouo**

**Uh, yeah. Onwards and Upwards, I guess?**

**Malon's POV for this chapter!**

"Miss Lon! Miss Forest! Why are you so late to the lesson?" Madame Gerudo, who teaches language class, shouts as me and Saria run into the classroom.

"Sorry Miss. But the bell hasn't actually gone yet-" Saria begins, but Madame Gerudo interrupts her.

"The lesson starts when I say it starts, Miss Forest. Now take your seat."

Saria rolls her eyes and trudges towards her seat next to the window. I dump my bags down and sit next to Midna.

"That's a bit unfair." She hisses, "The lesson technically hasn't started yet."

"I know, right." I sigh, taking my textbook out of my bag, "It's going to go on my record that I was late, now!"

"Hmm. Well, anyway. I have some really exciting news. Bascia-"

"Miss Night! Are you talking?" Madame's head snaps round to us.

"No…" Midna says, uncertainly.

"Well. Don't make me catch you talking again."

"Uh- Sorry, Miss."

Madame Gerudo turns back to her scribbling on the whiteboard (Something about tenses. I have no idea what she's talking about), and Midna writes something down and shoves a note into my hand.

'Oi, can I take my friend and 3 of his friends to bowling tonight? You don't have a choice, actually, I already said yeah."

Midna stares impatiently as I read her loopy green handwriting (She has this sparkly gel pen she insists on using), and pretends to be taking notes about the class.

'Um, yeah, I guess. He, eh? Wink, wink, my smelly friend.'

Midna frowns as her eyes dart over my reply, and almost angrily picks her pen back up; 'NO, just no. Nothing is happening between us. Bloody hell, you're such a hopeless romantic. Anywayyyyy, his friends are called Link, Dark, and Pipit.'

'Dark's a bit of a stupid name.'

'Meh.'

Midna stares defiantly at the front of the room, blocking me out. I don't know _why. _I was only joking when I said there was something going on between her and her friend.

When the lesson finishes, she shoves her books in her bag and, crossing her arms, waits impatiently for me to pack my stuff away.

"Well? Do you plan on getting to Biology any time soon?" She snaps.

"I don't know why you're in such a mood with me!" I snap back, "I was only joking."

"Well, it's never going to happen. So."

"You don't _want_ it to though, do you?"

Midna narrows her eyes, "No. Don't be stupid. I can have friends without, y'no, fancying them and all that crap."

"Okay." I sigh, "I'm sorry for offending you, your highness."

"…Yeah, fine. Sorry for being a moody git."

"It's okay."

* * *

><p>8 hours later, we are all at Zelda's house, getting ready for bowling. Zelda and Saria are demanding information about the mysterious 'friend', but I decide not to mention him after earlier.<p>

Midna seems to be really annoyed with this attention, but she answers their questions anyway.

"His name Is Sheik. He's a Sheikah." She begins, before Saria snorts and says,

"That is the most unoriginal name _ever._"

Midna frowns and goes back to brushing her hair.

"Guys, this is awesome news though! Four boys? Four of us? As long as they don't look or act like moblins, then I think we could go on the best quadruple date to the ball ever!" Zelda grins. "Besides, we all look ah-may-zing."

I laugh a little, but then I realise she's actually right. We _do _look pretty spectacular – Midna is wearing some skinny black jeans (No dresses, ever), a dark blue top with white sequins spelling out TWILI, and black heels – her auburn hair, which she spent about 2 hours straightening, is tied in two bunches which fall down her back. Zelda, ever the princess, is wearing a baby pink dress, sparkly silver tights **(Pantyhose? IDK, I'm not American. Bye bye.) **and gold pumps. Her hair looks amazing (THANKS TO MY INCREDIBLE SKILL.) Saria is wearing a green playsuit, brown high-heeled boots and a big green bow in her jaw length hair (Guess her favourite colour.) Of course, Saria isn't one for dressing up and would probably rather be in a nerdy brown knitted cardigan, so this is a massive effort from her. I am wearing a white and blue halter neck dress, blue heels (They used to be Midna's. My dad would never willingly buy me heels, not gonna lie) and a few bangles up my arms. My hair doesn't do anything snazzy, so I just tied it in a high ponytail.

"Does my hair look okay?" Midna asks, for the fifteenth time that evening.

"_Yes, _Midna, it looks _fine."_ Saria huffs, clearly tired of this question.

"Girls!" Zelda's mum calls, "It's time to go!"

"Coming mum!" Zelda shouts down the stairs, and we all grab our bags, and, in Midna's case, twenty hair clips and mascara.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the bowling alley about 20 minutes later. After we've reluctantly given over our fabby fab shoes and swapped them for the horrifically ugly brown bowling shoes, we look for Lane 22.<p>

"Look!" Midna grins, "There's Sheik! And, uh, friends."

"Hey, Midna!" A blonde Sheikah, presumably Sheik, says, "Are these your friends?"

"Uh- Yeah! Yeah, this is Zelda, Malon and Saria."

"Hi." He smiles, "This is Pipit, Link, and Dark."

Link has dark blonde hair and blue eyes; Pipit has brown hair and freckles; and Dark has black hair and red eyes.

"Come on then!" Dark says, and we head off to fetch the bowling balls.

Saria has turned a curious shade of red, and looks a bit flustered as she stares after Dark.

"Awh, does someone have a little crush?" I tease, nudging her.

"Uh- well- Uhm, do you think Dark is interested in eco systems?"

"Eco what a what what?"

"Um, never mind. Let's go." She says, uncomfortably, and we follow the group.

It's really awkward at first, to be completely honest. There's a lot of uncomfortable silence, until Saria suddenly blurts out, "So, uh, did you hear the government are trying to preserve more trees?"

Everyone looks a bit baffled, and Saria squirms awkwardly in her seat, before Dark says, "Really?"

"Yup!" Saria says, sitting back up, "They're trying to plant 3 for every 1 that's cut down!"

"That's awesome!" Dark grins, "I just moved here from the country, so eco stuff has always kind of appealed to me."

"_Really?"_ Saria's eyes widen, "I'm descended from the Kokiri tribe!"

"That's so cool!" Dark gasps, leaning forwards, "I've always being really interested in history and stuff!"

"Let's leave the hippies to it." Pipit laughs, standing up, "Who's go is first?"

"Mine is!" Zelda leaps up, but Link has just come back with a tray of drinks, and they spill all over him. Zelda squeaks and goes bright red. "I- I'm sorry! I wasn't looking- I mean, I didn't know you were- I don't- I'll get some paper towels!" She stutters, running off to the toilets. Link looks slightly confused.

"I'll… I'll go help." I mutter, before rushing after the blonde.

"Huh? Oh, hey Malon." She sighs, when she sees me.

"Are you alright?" I ask, watching as she angrily yanks the paper towels out of the container.

"No." She hisses, "I completely screwed up! Did you see how cute he is? And then I freaking spilt bloody coke and lemonade all over him!"

"Zelda, I don't think he really minded-"

"It doesn't matter! Oh, I look like such an idiot!"

"Zelda, you've got at least 30 paper towels in your hands."

"What?" She glances down, "Oh. Oh, I don't want to go back! I messed it all up!"

"You'll be fine, princess." I roll my eyes, using her nickname, "if it helps, he stared after you for quite a while."

"Yeah, because I look so bloody stupid!" She huffs, "Come on."

We walk back, and Zelda awkwardly shoves the paper towels into Link's hand. "Sorry."

"It's alright." He smiles, "It wasn't your fault."

"Well, it kind of was-" Midna interrupts, before I elbow her rib. "Ow!"

* * *

><p>"HAH! I won! I won! You're all losers!" Midna laughs, swinging her bag around as we walk into the car park.<p>

"Midna, how can you be acting drunk when you only had lemonade?" Pipit grins from beside me.

"I'm not acting _drunk."_ The twili giggles, "Sure, I had a lot of sugar intake, but what's life without a risk!"

"Midna, drinking too much lemonade is not a risk." Sheik laughs, "But clearly, leaving Saria and Dark to talk about hippie stuff was. Where are they, anyway?"

"Back there." Pipit squints, "A bit behind Zelda and Link. Oh look, Link's given Zelda his jacket! What an original, non-cliché move."

"It's sweet, though." I say, "I ship it."

"Ship?" Sheik looks confused.

"Oh god." Pipit says, "Sheik, if you don't know what ship is, run. Run, and never find out."

Sheik looks genuinely scared, and I can't help but laugh.

"OI! HURRY UP!" Midna screams to Zelda, Link, Saria and Dark, "YOU'RE SO SLOW!"

"Sorry!" Zelda shouts, running up to us, dragging a very bewildered Link with her. "I don't think Saria and Dark heard. Probably too busy talking about the square root of a tree. Wait, that's maths."

"Did you just accidentally make a pun?" Link laughs, gazing at her, "That takes skill."

"Don't pun-ish us, Zelda." Pipit says.

"You killed it." Sheik declares.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Malon." Midna says, her mouth full of chicken sandwich, "Pip-"<p>

"Oh, that's gross, Midna. Swallow please."

Midna glares at me, but swallows her mouthful, and repeats, "I said, Pipit says do we want to meet up after school?"

"Ye-"

"I already said yes."

For some reason, as Midna walks away, the only thought running through my brain is how come she got Pipit's number, and I didn't.

**I KNOW THAT WAS SHORT SORRY BYE ILY**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's this?**

**Me? **

**Updating?**

_**The next day?**_

_**This has never happened before.**_

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE TWO REVIEWRS. ILY. **

**Zelda's POV ayy**

"Ow! Awh, I'm sorry!"

I look down to see Aryll, the small first year who asked us for directions to O Fabulous One's office. She looks a bit flustered, probably because she just walked straight into me.

"It's alright!" I smile, "I was the one not looking where I was going."

"No, really. Sorry." She grimaces, bending down to pick up the books she dropped, "It's my fault. I'm ever so clumsy."

"We all are." I say, in an attempt to make her feel better, "don't worry about it, yeah?"

"Okay. Thanks Zelda!"

"Any time, Aryll."

She waves and starts walking down the corridor, before she stops abruptly and turns back around. "Hey, Zelda?" She calls, "do you know Link?"

I blink confusedly for a second – yes, I do, but how does she? "Uh, yeah." I reply, "…Why?"

"Oh, he was talking about someone called Zelda last night, that's all. I just wondered if it was you."

"Well it was – but how do you know him anyway?"

"Oh, he's my brother!" She calls cheerily, "anyway, I must be getting to netball! Bye!"

I stare after her a moment, still slightly confused. Link is her _brother?_ Link was talking about _me? _For some reason, I smile at the thought. I must look like a right weirdo, standing in the middle of the corridor smiling to myself. I shouldn't get too happy though. It could be really bad things, right? So I shouldn't raise my hopes.

I sigh and start walking towards my history class. As I walk down the corridor, I spot Majora talking to one of the older girls, so I quickly rush out the door and take the long route. I can't be bothered for her today.

The bell for the start of class goes, and I curse under my breath. We have the one and only Mr Diamonds for history, and as we all know, he hates lateness. If Majora hadn't been there, I could've gone the usual way and been on time. Well, it's a bit late now. My laces are undone and trailing in the puddles, splitting in half, but honestly I couldn't care less. History is usually fascinating to me, but with Mr Diamonds, not so much. He absolutely hates me and Midna, because we have the same names as the two princesses in the twilight era. He says he wouldn't be surprised if we were reincarnations. Well, whatever. Being a princess'd be pretty great right now.

I take a breath and push open the heavy door to the history classroom. Midna is sulking at the back, Malon fuming in the front row, and Saria staring blankly at the wall next to her. New seating plan again, obviously.

"Ah, Miss Nohansen-Hyrule. We were wondering when you might grace us with your presence." Mr Diamonds says smoothly. Majora and Ganondorfa snicker from their seats.

"Sorry sir… I- I got caught up." I stammer out, already going fairly red.

"This is not acceptable. Next time it will be a straight up detention. You will take your seat next to Ruto over there."

"Yes, sir." I sigh, and walk over and sit next to Ruto. She's actually pretty nice, and quite funny too, so it's not that bad a seat. I huff and pull my textbook and notebook out of my bag, and start doodling on a spare page. Mr Diamonds obviously takes this as a sign of me not paying attention, because he smirks and says,

"Oh, Miss Nohansen. Seeing as you are so knowledgeable you feel the need to not pay attention, would you mind awfully telling us what age Princess Zelda and the hero met, what form the hero was in, what form Midna was in, and what the world was covered in?" He looks smug, clearly expecting me not to know.

Instead, I smile and reply, "Princess Zelda was 19 years old when she met the hero, Link. He was in the form of a wolf – or, as the Gods called him, a blue-eyed-beast. Queen Midna of the Twilight realm was in the form of an imp – not her true form, of course, rather, she was curse. The land of Hyrule was covered in twilight, but it was due to the evil king Zant, not Midna."

Mr Diamonds narrows his eyes at me and then swiftly moves on to the next topic. He hands out new textbooks (about the Sky era – should be quite interesting, actually.) They aren't in great shape, and as I open to the first page I see there's a lot of… phrases. One says "Yo bitches of the future!" and another says, "Welcum." Ruto rolls her eyes and writes "Welcome*. Get your spelling right, m8." She draws lines through all the swear words and writes "_How rude! Please see the headmaster immediately!"_ By this time, we are in hysterics, partly because it's funny, but maybe anything would be funny in such a dull lesson. Ruto is trying not to show her laughter – I am not doing so well, as I have turned bright red and I am attempting to fake cough.

Unfortunately, Mr Diamonds is not convinced, and decides it's time for _another _ change of seats for me. Ruto is moved next to Medli, the lucky thing, but I am moved right to the front next to the one girl I didn't want to see today, Majora.

"Hey, _Princess._" She snarls, "I'm looking forward to lessons with you snivelling all over my work."

I try to ignore her and focus on the lesson, but she keeps nudging my arm and making my work messy.

"Majora, can you please just leave me alone?" I hiss, moving my book out of her reach.

"Oh, I'm_ sorry_. I didn't realise I was upsetting you." She says, leaning back in her seat, "dear, dear, your work looks rather messy, doesn't it?"

I give her a half-hearted glare and wait for the bell to go. This is _not_ going to be a fun lesson.

* * *

><p>"Eyyy, Zelda, have fun in history?" Midna smirks as we walk down the corridor to biology. "You've got a really crap seat. <em>I'm<em> next to Kina. Sucks to be you!"

"Oh, shut up, Midna." I say, "I can't be bothered for your teasing right now."

"Alright, princess!" She smirks, holding her hands up in mock surrender. Princess used to be my affectionate nickname, but since Majora caught wind of it, it hasn't been so affectionate anymore.

"Don't call me princess." I sigh.

"Why not? I've been calling you princess since we were like, five!" Midna frowns.

"Well, maybe it's time for a change!" I snap, walking down the corridor without looking back.

I feel a bit bad, to be honest – Midna didn't do anything wrong, but I honestly just want a stress-free day with no reminders of anything bad.

Speaking of bad things, Ganondorfa and Zantana are leaning against the door of biology. I'm about to turn the other way when Zantana notices me.

"Oh, look who it is!" She smirks, walking towards me, "the school's own little princess!"

"I'm not a princess." I say pathetically, starting to walk away, but she grabs my bag so I can't move.

"Oh, that's right. You can't be a princess – princesses are pretty." She releases my bag, "See you around, Zellie." She says smugly, before walking off with Ganondorfa and laughing at her own joke.

I run my fingers through my hair – it needs a wash – and walk into biology, sitting down next to Saria. Miss Shadow-Sage, our teacher, is really lovely, and we chose our own seating plan.

"Hey, Zelda!" She grins, "You're coming after school right?"

"Huh?"

"To the park? With the boys?"

"Oh – yeah. Yeah, I forgot."

To be completely honest, I just want to go home and read, but I can't let my friends down.

"Hey, what happened between you and Midna?" Saria says suddenly.

"Oh – Uh, I snapped at her. I'll- I'll apologize later."

As the lesson starts, I see Majora and Ganondorfa laughing about something together.

Probably about me.

* * *

><p>After school, the four of us walk towards Lake Hylia, where we agreed to meet the boys. Luckily, Midna accepted my apology, so it's all good. As we get nearer, we see the boys sitting on the bench, chucking pieces of bread into the lake.<p>

"Hello, my little five year olds! Having fun feeding the ickle duckies?" Midna laughs, as we reach them.

"Yes!" Dark grins, taking her seriously, "they're so cute!"

"Uh…Yeah…" I say, not sure if he's actually being serious or not.

"The only cute thing around here is Zeld- Zelda's keyring." Link says, turning a bit red.

Must be the heat.

Midna and Sheik are sitting together on the bench, talking about something. Knowing Midna, it's probably chicken nuggets.

"Sup, lovebirds?" Saria asks them, smugly sitting next to Midna.

"Lovebirds? I'm not a bird!" Midna exclaims, and after a moment, adds, "And I'm not in love either."

"Eh, I wouldn't blame you if you were, Midna." Sheik says, "I'm pretty amazing."

"Shut up, idiot." Midna smiles.

Suddenly, a scream sounds round the area, and we turn around to see Malon sitting in the lake, and a very guilty looking Pipit standing by the edge.

"PIPIT!" She shrieks, "I hate you!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Sorry!" Pipit stammers out, holding out his hand and helping her stand up, "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." She grumbles, wringing out her hair, "Oh my Hylia, I'm _freezing!"_

"Uh- here." Pipit mumbles, passing his jacket to her.

"OHO. Who's cliché now?" Midna smirks, obviously talking about an inside joke or something.

"Shut up." He blushes, turning away.

"Malon, you look bloody awful." Midna says.

"THANKS." Malon grimaces through chattering teeth.

"Awh, your poor thing, I didn't mean it. Hey, come to mine and get changed, yeah?"

"Yes please!"

"Um, what about us?" Saria asks.

"Eh, you guys can come too."

"Hey, really?" Dark says, "your parents won't mind?"

"Nah. They're out until tomorrow anyway, so we're by ourselves."

Sheik winks at Midna when she says this, but she just laughs and punches his arm playfully. We all start walking to Midna's house when Saria trips over a tree root, bringing Dark down with her. Dark laughs it off and helps Saria up, but she looks absolutely _mortified._

When we finally arrive at Midna's (Malon still freezing and soaking wet), a light drizzle of rain has started outside, so it's pretty lucky we left when we did.

Once Malon has dried herself and put on some of Midna's spare clothes, we all sit round Midna's massive table in her kitchen.

"Hey! We could cook!" Dark smiles, but Sheik looks very alarmed at this.

"NOPE." He says, "Last time I tried to cook, I used salt instead of sugar, and broke my mum's best cookery dish. I am never attempting cooking ever again."

"Eh… Maybe not cooking." Midna winces, "hey, we could watch a movie!"

We all agree on this, and end up putting 'Wild Child' on. Malon goes all squeamish at the kiss scene, and Pipit laughs at her. It's only at the end we realize that Saria has fallen asleep – on Dark's shoulder! I grab my phone and take about fifty pictures, uploading them onto facebook. Truthfully, Saria will probably murder me once she finds out, but it's too funny – and strangely cute – to pass up.

We decide to watch another movie. Link suggests Shrek – Sheik laughs at him but quickly shuts up when Link tells him that he looks like Shrek himself, and shouldn't make fun of his identical twin.

Midna starts quoting things from some video called 'Shrek is love, Shrek is life.' I haven't seen it, and judging from what Midna is saying, I'm not sure I want to!

It's only when I wake up that I realize that Saria has got revenge by taking a picture of me and Link asleep under a blanket, and has uploaded it onto facebook, twitter AND her blog, tagging me in each one.

But I don't mind.

Not really.

**EeeeYYYY REVIEW PLEASE THANK YOU ILY XX**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY HEY HEY HEY**

**GUYS I'VE UPDATED 3 DAYS IN A ROW THIS ISN'T NORMAL**

**THANK-YOU SO MUCH TO THE REVIEWERS ILY**

**Someone asked who Zantana was – I thought it was pretty obvious, but –because they go to an all-girls school, I had to change the villain's names a teeny bit so they're more feminine. Zantana is Zant, Ganondorfa is Ganondorf, and Majora already sounds pretty feminine.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if I confused anyone with that.**

**This chapter's in Saria's POV!**

I wake up pretty early, at about 5am. I moved as far away from Dark as possible for the second movie last night – I was honestly so, so, so embarrassed to have fallen asleep on his shoulder. Speaking of Dark, I suddenly realise that everyone is still asleep on Midna's sofas! I hurriedly go to wake everyone up. I expect me, Zelda and Malon can borrow some of Midna's uniform, but the boys – not so much.

"Dark!" I hiss, shaking his arm, "Get up!"

"Huh?" He says, still basically asleep, "What?"

"It's 5am and you're still at Midna's! Get up!"

"Oh crap! Thanks for waking me up, Saria."

"No problem!" I grin, "but hurry up, you should probably get home."

"Good point." He replies, "See ya later, Saria." And, as he hugs me quickly before going to get his bag from the kitchen, I can't help but smile. I guess last night wasn't _too_ embarrassing…

"Link! Pipit! Sheik!" I shake them all, "Wake UP!"

* * *

><p>It's now 10:30am and Malon, Zelda and I are all wearing Midna's spare clothes. Well, what I mean by that is that Zelda is wearing Midna's spare clothes. I, being abnormally short, have about 50 safety pins in the skirt, and I'm wearing my top from yesterday (Gross, I know.) and Malon is just wearing her clothes from yesterday, too.<p>

We have cookery class first, and today, we are making pizza. I am partnered with Malon, and Zelda and Midna are together. We sit round a table of four and get our ingredients out.

After a few minutes of chopping up tomatoes, I glance over at Zelda and see she's grated an entire block of cheese! "Zelda, what even." I say, "Isn't that a little too much?"

"Huh- oh, uh, I was daydreaming, I guess. Oops." She replies.

"Daydreaming about Link, huh?" Midna smirks, nudging Zelda's arm.

"N- no I wasn't!" Zelda says, a little too quickly.

"Sure, sure." Midna raises her eyebrows, "you totally weren't making up how he's going to romantically ask you to the ball or anything, were you?"

"No I wasn't! He probably won't anyway!" Zelda huffs, "shut up!"

"Of course he will!" I roll my eyes, sprinkling olives on my pizza, "you must've seen the way he looks at you."

"Actually, you're all he ever looks at." Malon adds, wiping her hands on her apron, "It's a bit creepy actually."

Zelda has turned a weird shade of red and pink, and she is clearly attempting not to smile. "Nah." She says, quietly.

Malon ruins the dramatic shade of Zelda's face by squealing "ew! Saria, how can you like olives? They look like poo."

"They taste like it too." Midna says, peeling the 'Malo Mart' sticker off her container.

Malon nods her head and starts lazily chopping up peppers to put on her pizza. It's a bit awkward actually, because none of us are talking. Zelda's daydreaming again, Midna is on her phone under the desk (She just put her pizza in the oven) and I'm rolling out dough.

"Oh, for the love of Farore! Who put olives on my pizza?" Malon exclaims suddenly, "That's not funny."

"You did, you idiot!" Zelda laughs, snapping out of her dream-like state, "you were too busy complaining about how much you hate them, and you put olives on instead of pepper!"

"Eurgh, gross." Malon says, "Well, whatever. I'll donate mine to Saria."

"Thanks, Malon! Nice to know I'm your back-up for mangled pizza." I grin.

"Anytime!"

* * *

><p>Malon decided to drag me along to the canteen, so I'm trailing down the corridor after her. I notice Tetra wandering around by herself, so I walk over to her.<p>

"Hey, Tetra!" I smile, "where are Aryll and Marin?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Saria! And- uh- Mala…?"

"Malon." The redhead mutters, sighing.

"Oh. Sorry." Tetra frowns.

"Do you need any help?" I ask.

"Well, Marin and Aryll are at art club. There wasn't any space for me. Not- not that I care." Tetra says defiantly, kicking a bottle on the floor.

"Hey, come to the canteen with us!" I offer, picking the bottle up and putting it in the bin, "you can come back to our form room after, too."

"Oh, really?" Tetra brightens up, "thank you so much! I didn't really want to look like a loner, y'no?"

"So, Tetra, what's the gossip?" I ask, as we walk down the corridor. Tetra smirks and brings her voice down to a whisper.

"Well, I heard my brother, Sheik-"

"Sheik's your brother?" I say in surprise.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh. Well, carry on."

"Anyway, I heard Sheik and his friend Link talking last night, yeah? And turns out, Link has a bloody massive crush on Zelda!"

"Oh my Hylia!" Malon spits out her orange juice, "seriously?"

"Mmhm. And that's not all!" Tetra grins, "Sheik's planning to ask Midna to the ball!"

"Holy Din!" I exclaim, "this is like, the gossip of the century!"

"Yep." Tetra says smugly, "I heard he's planning to do it next time he sees her."

* * *

><p>The bell goes for the end of lunch, and Tetra thanks us for letting her join us. I expect she'll be spending every Friday lunchtime with us from now, but she's a pretty cool kid, so I don't mind. Plus, she can bring us all the gossip about Sheik, which is a bonus.<p>

"So, Princess." I turn to Zelda, "How's your hero?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. And please don't call me Princess." She crosses her arms.

"She's means how's things between you and Link?" Midna rolls her eyes.

"Uh- no!" Zelda blushes, "We're just friends. Not that he'd like me anyway…"

Malon catches my eye and we both smirk, knowing that Zelda's not exactly right.

"What's so funny?" She says uncertainly.

"No idea." Midna says, just as confused as Zelda is.

"Oh, no reason." Malon says, "only we've heard he's got a 'bloody massive' crush on you. Nothing much, really."

Zelda's face is a mixture between a frown and a grin. It's a bit freaky, actually.

"Wha- you liar!" She says, grabbing her bag, "where did you even hear that from?"

"Eh, nowhere." I smirk, "just Sheik's little sister."

"You liar." She says accusingly, but her eyes are shining with happiness.

We arrive at the chemistry room, and our teacher, Miss Fairy (Who has pink hair and isn't really the prettiest. Not to be rude.) hands out the test papers on Din's fire. Of course, I'm completely prepared for this test. I've revised for three hours a day for the past week. Of course, Malon has not.

"I didn't study!" She hisses to me, "help!"

"It's fine, just copy mine." I roll my eyes.

"Thanks!"

* * *

><p>As we walk out the school gate, Midna's phone starts practically exploding with notification sounds. She rolls her eyes and takes her phone out her pocket. Usually, if someone spams her, she gets really annoyed and has a go at them, but this time, she smiles.<p>

"Hey, Sheik's cousin gave him some tickets to go see Mockingjay at the cinema! And we can go with him and the others!"

"Oh, cool!" I grin, "When?"

"Tonight, at 7!" Midna tells us, already replying.

"We can all get ready at mine," Zelda offers, "It'll be fun!"

* * *

><p>"Zelda, can I borrow your straighteners?" Midna asks.<p>

"Mmhm." Zelda replies, sitting cross legged on her bed, drinking a big mug of tea.

"Thanks." Midna says, taking them from Zelda's drawer.

"Soooo, Zelda, are you going to sit next to Linkie-poo?" I joke.

"Uh- well, if he agrees, I guess…" Zelda smiles, putting her mug down and picking up her phone.

"Oooooh! ZELDA AND LINK, SITTING IN A TREE, DOING SOMETHING THAT SHOULDN'T BE! STARTS WITH S AND ENDS WITH X, GOOD GODDESS IT MUST BE SE-" Midna sings, but Zelda tackles her to the ground before she can finish.

"MIDNA NIGHT!" Zelda screams, "NO! Anyway, it'd be really uncomfortable to do that in a tree, what even."

"Oh, so you've had experience, have you?" Malon smirks, holding up her phone. Unknown to Zelda, she just filmed Midna's little song and put it on snapchat. This should be fun when Zelda finds out.

"Malon." Zelda fumes, giving her 'the look.'

Just then, there is a loud knock at the door, and Zelda, being grateful for an excuse to leave, runs down to answer. There is suddenly a lot of noise and all the boys walk (Actually, Sheik gallops) upstairs.

"'Ello, 'ello." Sheik smiles as he walks in. "What's the latest?"

"Oh, Zelda was just saying how uncomfortable it must be to have sex in a tree." Malon smiles innocently.

"Uh- right. And… why?" Pipit says slowly.

"Well, Zelda was saying how her life-long desire is to sit next to Linkie-Poo at the movie…" Midna starts. Zelda looks ready to murder her.

"You can if you want." Link cuts in.

"Oh- yeah- thanks." Zelda smiles.

"Alright lovebirds, keep that to your private times, please." Midna rolls her eyes, "anyway, then I started singing 'ZELDA AND LINK SITTING IN A TREE, DOING SOMETHING THAT SHOULDN'T BE, STARTS WITH S AND ENDS WITH X, GOOD GODDESS IT MUST BE SEX!' and that is how we got around to our current subject."

"Uh- right." Pipit says, "thanks for the explanation."

"You're welcome!"

* * *

><p>"'Scuse me. Sorry. Oh Nayru, I'm sorry." I whisper, as I push past people to get to my seat.<p>

Me and Dark are sitting together in the corner. It was NOT my plan – not that I'm complaining – but anyway, it turns out Sheik didn't have enough tickets, and he can't count to eight because he's an idiot. So we had to buy two spare tickets, but they're in the corner, far away from the others. Originally, everyone wanted Zelda and Link to sit there, but Zelda looked ready to kill someone, so I offered to take the seat. Of course, I planned to take Malon with me. But Malon had decided this was her 'big chance' to sit with Pipit, and nobody else wanted to sit at the back, so, I'm sitting with Dark.

At this point in cliché teenage novels, he will confess his love for me and whisk me off into the sunset. As lovely as that would be, I am hoping he doesn't do that. I think I'd get teased for about a year.

"Oh shi- oops. I'm really sorry." I hiss, as I accidentally stand on a three-year old's toe.

I finally reach my seat (it took bloody long enough) and Dark sits down next to me.

We can hear Sheik and Midna laughing from the rows beneath us. It's a bit of a shame not to be sitting with them, but whatever.

"I wonder what they're laughing about." Dark says, turning to me, "probably something to do with chicken nuggets."

"Yeah." I laugh, "Midna's a bit obsessed with them."

"And Sheik's a bit obsessed with Midna." He smirks, "same as Link's a bit – how shall I put this – head-over-heels, in love, smitten, whatever you like, with Zelda."

"Well, I have a feeling Link's feelings are returned." I grin, "Sheik's too, maybe. Midna's pretty good at hiding her emotions, but she lets it slip every now and then."

"You know they're all expecting us to get together." He says, "Sheik calls us the two hippies."

"Aha, well, we do like trees…" I say uncertainly. I literally have no idea how to respond to that! Do I go cliché and say 'Oh, I wouldn't mind getting together… wink wink.', do I act like it'll never happen, do I laugh and say 'ha, they might be right.'? WHAT DO I DO. "And, uh, y'no. Each other…?"

Okay, I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Yeah, pretty much." He laughs, "Well, it's more likely than me and Malon, anyway."

"And more likely than me and Pipit…"

If this was a movie, we'd probably dramatically stare into each other's eyes and kiss or something. However, because this is not a movie, Sheik throws a packet of Haribo at my head, the 3 year old's mum comes over to have a go at me for stepping on her child's foot, and the actual movie has started.

My life kind of sucks right now.

* * *

><p>"Woah, that was awesome!" Midna grins when the film has ended, "I can't wait for part two!"<p>

"Me neither!" Zelda grins, her arms linked with Link's (Wink, wink) "It's a really good book, too!"

"Yeah, thanks for the tickets, Sheik." I grin, "it was really great."

"Oh, it was nothing. Hey, I was thinking, last night was pretty fun, and seeing as it's Friday, do you guys maybe want a sleepover at mine? We won't have to wake up at 5am this time! Besides, my parents are out." He says, winking at Midna (Who slaps him.)

"Yeah, sure!" We all agree.

So, and hour later, we are all playing on the wii at Sheik's house.

"DARK!" Pipit exclaims, "What the heck? Why did you let your Yoshi run off the cliff? I nearly died!"

"Sorry…" He mumbles, "Hey, Saria, you have a go."

"Uh- yeah, thanks." I say, as he shoves the controller into my hands.

"Oh, I'm so going to beat you, Saria!" Sheik says, leaping up, "I'm like, amazing at Mario."

"Oh yeah?" I grin, "It's on."

Five levels later (I won them all), Sheik frowns, passing the controller to Midna. "Well, I went easy on you."

"Yeah, whatever." I laugh.

* * *

><p>At 4am, we decide we should probably be getting some sleep. Me, Malon and Midna are going to sleep in Sheik's parent's room, Sheik, Pipit and Dark are going to sleep in Sheik's room, and Zelda and Link (This was mainly Sheik's idea) are sleeping downstairs.<p>

"Goodnight everyone!" I shout as I start walking upstairs.

"Night!" Zelda shouts.

"Goodnight, Saria." Link smiles.

And then, what is nearly equal to Tetra's gossip of the century, LINK FREAKING KISSES ZELDA ON THE CHEEK.

OH. MY. FARORE.

**Eyyyyy review please**

**Thank you all :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha Ha HeY GUYS**

**Gosh, I'm updating this like every day. I lurve the original vair vair much but 2012 me was honestly completely crap at writing.**

**ANYWAY.**

**Okay, I know this sounds really bloody desperate, but I've only got 8 reviews ;-; like, I have oneshots with more than that. Sooo, I know you probably don't want to, and by no means do you have to, but reviewing is appreciated so much you don't even understand. It helps me think people are actually reading this.**

**Um, also, my American friend didn't know what a jumper was. So it's a sweater. Yeah. Casual.**

**Um, yeah! Thanks, and on with le story.**

**Midna's POV eyy**

"Psssst. Saria." I hiss, shaking my friend, "Saria!"

"Get off." She mumbles, bringing the covers up over her head even more, "I'm trying to sleep."

"But it's 9am!" I protest, "it's super late!"

"No it's not!" She says, burying her face in the pillow, "go away!"

"Fine." I mumble, sighing and walking back over to my bed and picking up my phone. After 10 minutes of tumblr, I get seriously bored, and besides, it's like, 09:10am now. So I can wake Malon up!

"Malon!" I sing, jumping onto her bed, "wakey wakey!"

"Oh for Hylia's sake." She groans, pushing me off, "get off."

"Malon, it's super late! Get up!" I roll my eyes, pulling her hair.

"No it's not! It's really early! Go away, Midna, I'm trying to _sleep."_

"Fine. I'll just go wake Zelda up instead." I huff, pulling on a jumper. I'm still wearing my pyjamas, but I don't think anyone really cares.

I glare at Malon, who throws a pillow at me in response, before opening the door and creeping down the stairs.

Once I reach the bottom of the stairs, I open the door to the living room, where Zelda (And Link, eyyy) were sleeping. I don't know what I was actually expecting to be honest, but Zelink (As I have nicknamed them) are all snuggled up under a blanket together.

How cliché.

However, it will be immensely awkward for all three of us if I wake Zelda up now, so I sigh and walk (stumble) along to the Kitchen. I shove some bread into the toaster and pour a glass of orange juice. If this was anyone else's house, I'd ask first, but seeing as I've practically lived at Sheik's house since I was five, I don't think it really matters anymore.

Speaking of Sheik, a certain Sheikah half-falls into the kitchen as I'm sitting down.

"Oh, hey Midna." He says, reaching up into the cupboard to get himself a bowl, "didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, here I am!" I say, leaping up and standing next to him, "Have you seen Zelink yet?"

"Who?"

"Zelink? Zelda and Link? I thought it was obvious." I roll my eyes.

"No… Why…" He looks mildly concerned.

"Go look." I snort, "but be quiet."

He looks a bit confused now, and just kind of stands there, so I huff and shove him towards the front room. "In there." I say.

"Oh." He says, opening the door, "OHOHOHO."

I smirk and close the door quietly. "Cute, right?"

"Not as cute as you." He winks, before walking back to the kitchen.

That's the trouble with Sheik. He says things like that _all_ the time, so you can never tell if he's actually being serious or not.

"Are you flirting with me?" I raise my eyebrows, following him, "why, I didn't think you had it in you."

"Not at all, Miss Night. Rather, I am expressing my hatred for that jumper."

I glance down at my choice of clothing and internally groan when I see what I'm wearing. Turns out I didn't put on my jumper – I put on Saria's, which is promoting the protection of trees.

"It's Saria's." I say, picking up my glass, "Brown knitted trees aren't really my thing."

"Oh really?" He smiles, "personally, I think you look _ravishing."_

"oh please." I laugh, "I look ravishing all the time."

"Yup." He says, "hopefully you'll look as ravishing at this bloody ball. Which I'm hoping you'll be my partner for."

"I just said-" I begin, before I realise what he actually said.

Me?

Ball?

Him?

US?

"I- Well- Uh- Did you- I mean, um, uh- us? Ball?" I splutter out.

_Real smooth, Midna._

"I- well- uh- I did- I mean, um, uh, us? Ball? Yes." He says, mocking my stammering.

"Are you asking me to the ball?" I raise my eyebrow, still very disbelieving.

"_Yes,_ Midna. What, do you want me to get down on one knee or something?"

"Yes." I joke.

"Fine." He smirks, dramatically falling to the ground and taking my hand, "Will you, Midna Night, go to the ball-"

"OH. MY HYLIA." Comes a voice from the doorway.

Well, what a very convenient time for Zelda and Link to walk in, huh? Not awkward at all. And to think I was scared waking them up would be awkward.

"Sheik, are you _propo-"_ Zelda begins, before I interrupt,

"No! He's not- No! He was- I mean, well, we, he-" I stammer out, before Sheik rolls his eyes.

"I was only asking her to the ball. I mean, I did, but she wanted it to be dead romantic, didn't you?" He says, not embarrassed or anything. Meanwhile, I am as red as I've ever been In my entire life. My whole face is hot.

"I was only joking!" I say, "I didn't think you'd actually do it."

Meanwhile, Zelda and Link are staring at both of us with open mouths. Zelda is staring at both of us in disbelief; Link looks less surprised. Actually, he just looks tired.

"_Are you dating?"_ Zelda squeals, "Oh my Godde-"

"No, we're not." I sigh, "Actually, I don't even know myself. I'm going back to bed."

I start to walk out of the kitchen, leaving the trio staring at me. Then I realise I left Sheik without an answer, and so, in an attempt to be casual and make it look like I did this on purpose, I try and lean against the doorframe. However, I miss. And fall over.

"Midna!" Sheik laughs, "you're such an idiot."

"Shut up." I mumble, still lying on the floor. My head is beginning to hurt, and I think I cut my hands. Joy.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sheik says, a bit more softly this time.

"I think we'd better leave." Zelda hisses to Link (I think she was trying to be discreet. She failed) and they slip past us and up the stairs.

"I'm fine." I grimace, sitting up. "I'm a bit dizzy though."

"You idiot." He says warmly, sitting next to me, "how can you miss a _doorframe?_"

"I don't know." I huff, putting my chin in my hand, "I was trying to be really casual and turn around and say 'Oi Sheik mate, it's a hell yeah from me.' And then walk up the stairs and leave you all gobsmacked. Clearly that didn't happen though."

_This is so embarrassing._

"Oh, so it's a yes?" He raises his eyebrows, scooting closer to me, "of course, who'd say no to me?"

"Eh, probably Malon."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"And Saria."

"I was jo-"

"Also Zelda."

"Okay, okay, fine. I get the picture, you all hate me." He pouts, crossing his arms.

"You big baby!" I laugh, resting my head on his shoulder, "You smell of poo, you know that?"

"Thanks." He says, putting his arm round me, "I have one teeny request to make of you, though."

"What?" I ask, turning my head to look at him.

"This." He smiles innocently, and just as I think he's about to pinch my face, or slap my arm or something, there's something warm and soft on my lips.

_Oh my Hylia._

_I am kissing Sheik Stone._

This is like a bloody movie! Sheik pulls away ('_too soon' _ as they say in those crap books that Malon reads) and raises his eyebrow at me,

"You're meant to kiss back, idiot."

"Huh?" I squeak, focusing on the small scar on his nose. How did that get there? "Um, yeah, I am."

He smirks at me, his face still centimetres away from mine, "Never have I seen you so flustered in all my life. And I've known you for most of it."

"Oh _shut up."_ I narrow my eyes, "I hate you so much." And then, with a burst of my normal energy back, I close the distance between us with such force that he falls backwards. This would be a really crap time for someone to see us, but do I care? Nope.

I can feel him smile into the kiss (_I REALLY sound like Malon's crap books now.) _Actually, knowing Sheik, it's probably a smirk because he just thought of a great comeback to something I said.

After, like, 30 seconds or something (Malon's books would probably say _what felt like decades_ – that's a load of crap, it doesn't.) I pull away from him, trying to catch my breath.

"You can't hate me that much." He says smugly, brushing a strand of hair out my face.

"Oh, believe me." I scoff, "I really do."

"Well, if this is hate, I can't wait to find out what disgust is."

"You're so bloody cheesy."

"Whatever." He laughs, leaning down to kiss me again.

And it's all soppy and lovely and romancy, when Malon's voice can be heard screaming;

"SHIDNA IS REAL!"

* * *

><p>Malon's books do not mention the aftermath – and by that, I mean having your best friend bullyingbegging you for information.

"Who, what, when, where, why, how?!" Saria squeals as we sit on the bus back from Sheik's.

"Who? Me and Sheik. What? You _know_ what. When? Like 9:30am or something. Where: At the bottom of the stairs. Why? Uh, because cake. And How? Well Saria, it's a very difficult process, not that you'd know, first you have to dramatically fall over, then you have to flirt a bit, then you have to put your lips on their-"

"Ew, gross." Saria frowns, "I didn't need a step-by-step guide of how to kiss, thanks."

"Well, you asked how." I shrug.

"Shut up." She rolls her eyes.

"That's what I said to Sheik befo-"

"OKAY, that's great for you." She exclaims, fiddling with the sleeve of her brown knitted 'Save the trees' jumper.

"Wow, calm down." I say, "Just because you're mad that Dark didn't kiss _you."_

Saria glares at me out the side of her eye, but doesn't say anything.

"Wait, are you actually?" I gasp, turning her head so she's looking at me.

She narrows her eyes at me and goes back to picking her nail varnish.

"Saria! You _are!"_

"No I'm not." She hisses, shoving her phone into her bag.

"You totally are." I declare, "Who'd have thought that Daria was a thing?"

"Well, it's not a thing, is it?" She snaps, "unlike Shidna. And basically Zelink too."

"Saria, you know that-" I begin, but she cuts me off by standing up.

"This is my stop." She says, and walks off the bus.

Actually, it's not her she seems to be in a really bad mood, so it's probably best to leave it.

I glance down at my phone to see a group chat has been made.

Unlocking my phone, I send a quick message – 'whats this?'

_SheikAHstone: MIDNA OUO_

_Malondaranchgirl: Ew._

_Zeldaxox: Aww, it's sweet._

_LinkHero: Aww, it's WEIRD. _

_SheikAHstone: wut_

_LinkHero: I'm not used to Sheik being nice._

_Midnatheawesome: Hey, that's rude._

_Zeldaxox: Awwwwwwww_

_Malondaranchgirl: Why was this chat even made_

_Midnatheawesome: I literally just asked that_

_Malondaranchgirl: O yea_

_SariaSage: Malon wtf is w/ your username_

_Malondaranchgirl: GET IT? BC I LIVE ON A RANCH._

_SariaSage: You're so annoying_

_Midnatheawesome: Oiiii saria, why'd u get off the bus early_

_SariaSage: Bc you were being a poohead._

_Midnatheawesome: I'm so offended._

_Zeldaxox: Guysssssssss, who even made the chat?_

_Darktheepic: 'twas me._

_SariaSage: why?_

_Midnatheawesome: oooh, lookie who just came online at the same time ;)_

_SariaSage: I know how to hide a body._

_Midnatheawsome: okay wOW_

_Darktheepic: Well, I kinda wanted to tell you all in person but whatever… basically I might be moving to termina. Nothing's definite yet but yeah._

_-SariaSage left the chat- _

TERMINA? Dark's moving to TERMINA? Well. Maybe.

_SheikStone: WTF DARK_

_LinkHero: OMG_

_LinkHero: WTF_

_LinkHero: DARK!_

_Darktheepic: It's not definite! My dad's been offered a job there but he doesn't know if he should take it or not. We probably won't._

_PipitSky: What'd I miss?_

_PipitSky: juST READ IT_

_PipitSky: WTF BRUH_

_Darktheepic: OMG, it's not definite!_

_Malondaranchgirl: It'd better not be omfg_

_Zeldaxox: Why'd Sar leave?_

_Midnatheawesome: idk_

_Darktheepic: Oh for goddesses sake. I'll explain more next time I see ye._

_-Darktheepic deleted the chat-_

Oh my DIN. I can't believe it – well, he said it wasn't definite, but there's always a chance?

I might've said 'idk' to why Saria left, but I think I do know.

_Midnatheawesome: Saria?_

_SariaSage: what._

_Midnatheawesome: Are you kay?_

_SariaSage: No, not really._

_Midnatheawesome: He said it wasn't definite…_

_SariaSage: I just- You were right._

_Midnatheawesome: huh_

_SariaSage: I AM mad about him not kissing me. I really like him Midna…_

_Midnatheawesome: OOOOOOOOH_

_SariaSage: It's not funny :/_

_Midnatheawesome: sorry._

_SariaSage: See you Monday, I guess. _

_-SariaSage went offline-_

**BRUH.**

**I'M SO CRAP AT KISS SCENES.**


End file.
